<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sorry, I Slipped and Fell in Love with You by juniorstxrk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611906">Sorry, I Slipped and Fell in Love with You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniorstxrk/pseuds/juniorstxrk'>juniorstxrk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blushing Madara, Blushing Tobirama, Boys Kissing, Butt Plugs, Choking, Insults, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Teasing, Uchiha Madara Needs a Hug, Uchiha Madara-centric, bottom Tobirama, top Madara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:08:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniorstxrk/pseuds/juniorstxrk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Madara was finding it increasingly difficult to deny his feelings for a certain annoying yet magnificent Senju.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Senju Hashirama &amp; Senju Tobirama, Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Izuna &amp; Uchiha Madara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>248</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Madara won’t say he’s in love. :3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Madara huffed.</p>
<p>It was becoming quite clear to him, that the universe hated him. <i>It truly fucking did.</i></p>
<p>Either that or he’s completely insane, because how else could he explain this feeling he got anytime he was around that stupid Senju. </p>
<p>No not Hashirama. The other one. <i>That even stupider one, Tobirama.</i></p>
<p>The constant flutter of butterflies within his stomach that has happened countless times whenever that Senju stepped foot in his office to ask for his signature on paperwork, has him seething every moment. Not to mention, when their hands have brushed up when handing said paperwork over.<br/>
The madness of it all!</p>
<p>He’s had to hide a boner more than once when the dirtiest thoughts of that infuriating Senju– in very compromising positions– made a home in his mind. And it’s always happening at work!</p>
<p>Thankfully, he didn’t see him too often, only for signatures, meetings and discussions on the village’s infrastructure and ways of improving it from time to time. Sometimes he’s had to sit through a dinner at his best friend’s house, literally right next to Tobirama. It was Hashirama’s way of trying to get them to get along better, but only resulted in Madara squirming in his seat at how close Tobirama was to him during dinner and for the stupid younger Senju to make a comment, asking if his female undergarments were in a bunch. </p>
<p>If he wasn’t so angry at the man, he would have laughed at Tobirama’s wording, of course some one as stuck-up as him would find it too crude to say the word panties.</p>
<p>Madara had huffed and slammed his palm on the dinner table, turning to glare at the Senju who was still happily tucking into his bowl of fish and rice, paying no mind to the obviously irate man beside him. </p>
<p>Madara practically hissed at him, saying that if anyone would be wearing <i>panties</i>, it would be him, to which Tobirama had the nerve to smirk at him, and Madara wanted more than anything to shove that stupid smirking face into that bowl of food, but he didn’t.</p>
<p>He settled for kicking him over instead, both Hashirama and Mito gasping, followed by Hashirama jumping to stop the two from now wrestling on the ground, Tobirama practically stabbing at Madara with his chopstick. </p>
<p>Yeah…dinners were a disaster now, which was why the two men now could not both come over at the same time until their bickering was resolved. </p>
<p>And of course, meddling Hashirama now thought the best way for the two to bond would to have them share an office! Like it wasn’t bad enough seeing the Senju when he did, now he had to work 24/7 beside him! And much to Madara’s protests, he was forced to moved into Tobirama’s office.</p>
<p>He huffed as he settled into his new half of the office, casting glances at Tobirama, who was busy reading something and not minding him one bit, until he spoke up.</p>
<p>“It’s annoying enough, to have to share my office with you, don’t make it worse by gawking at me every minute, I would rather much like you to keep your eyes and preferably your hands to yourself.” He said casually as he rolled up the scroll he was reading to then go over the stack of paperwork that he had to get done by the end of the day.</p>
<p>Madara let out a small indignant noise. What was he implying? That he would openly molest him in their office? Did he know of these ridiculous feelings that he may or may not hold for him?</p>
<p>Regardless of the reason behind the statement, he made sure not to show his worry. </p>
<p>“Oh please! Like I would want to touch you!” He huffed at him before starting his own work, trying to ignore him now.</p>
<p>“Well, you seemed quite touchy at dinner the other night. I didn’t expect you to outwardly attack me and trying to strangle me as well. Is that your thing now? Choking?”<br/>
Madara could hear him fucking <i>purr</i> out the words. That bastard. He knew what he was doing and he was not about to add fuel to the fire. </p>
<p>Tobirama smirked, his attention still on his papers. “Is that something you carry over into the bedroom as well? Come to think of it, it makes sense.” He rubbed at his chin in thought. “You seem like the type of person to gain pleasure by doing something like that.” He hummed. </p>
<p>Madara swallowed visibly and glared. He did not like where the conversation was going.</p>
<p>It was making him feel <i>things.</i> Things he did not want to feel at that moment. </p>
<p>“Shut up, will you! The only person I would find pleasure in squeezing the life out of is you, you insufferable man!” He growled.</p>
<p>Tobirama tilted his head to the side a bit, “So are you saying you’d like to choke me in your bed then?” He asked.</p>
<p>Madara went red at the comment and hopped out of his seat instantly, <i>”Like I would ever bed you!! You interest me in no way, and the only heat you ever rose in me is from the boiling rage I have whenever I see your idiotic face!!”</i> He yelled at him. </p>
<p>Tobirama simply looked up at him with a quirked eyebrow. Madara couldn’t help falling in love with the expression. And damnit why, why must he like someone like this? His stupid, perfect jawline, sharp and chiseled that looked like it was sculpted by angels. And those infuriatingly magnificent red eyes that would put the Sharingan to shame. The way he smirked, how the corners lifted and his eyes danced with mischief that Madara’s heart thump when it was directed at him.</p>
<p>The way their bodies have bumped and collided together many times in battle, that drove Madara out of his mind, his slender, lean, but well muscled body, was something he could write poems about. He loved it all so much, and he hates himself and Tobirama for it. </p>
<p>“Calm down, it isn’t that serious.” He heard Tobirama speak, his voice taking him out of his thoughts.</p>
<p>“Oh shut up! I’ve had it with you!” He growled again before stomping out of the office. A confused Tobirama left in his wake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Madara hated this. It was getting harder to mask his feelings. He felt any day now, he would end up blurting his heart’s truth and everything would come crashing down as Tobirama would crush him terribly. He could just imagining the shit-eating grin he would sport knowing that Madara was infatuated with him and that the thought of him ever being together would be stomped into dust.</p>
<p>He knew that his only defense left was to harbor more hatred. To dig deep and gather all the hatred that had laid dormant, the hatred he had felt when they were still at war with the Senju. How Tobirama had almost taken out his little brother that time, the absolute rage he had felt in that moment, knowing that Tobirama could have ended Izuna. He felt it, and he held onto it now, he was going to take all this hatred and dislike and dish it out ten fold! It was the only thing he could do, if he couldn’t love him, well he’d just have to settle for an eternity of arguments, fights and the possibility of one of them killing the other. He’d rather die than tell anyone how he truly felt about the other man anyways.</p>
<p>So that’s how it carried on. As the days passed, it was evident to everyone that Madara was going through something. Because every little thing sent him into a complete rage. </p>
<p>Izuna was noticing the change, and was very worried about his Aniki. He’d never seen him quite like this in a long time, not since the time Tobirama almost killed him. He tried to figure out what was going on, knowing that if anyone could get him to talk it would be his little brother.</p>
<p>But sadly, every time he tried to ask or offer his listening ear to Madara if he ever wanted to talk, he was shot down and sent away. He had given up at some point, and ended up asking Hashirama if there was anything to be done or even if he knew what was causing his brother’s frustrations in the first place.</p>
<p>Hashirama sighed, telling Izuna that it may have something to do with Tobirama, as what he noticed the way Madara has been behaving around the younger man these days. </p>
<p>Izuna’s eyebrows had furrowed in confusion, because he did not get it. He knew how Madara loathed the albino but there shouldn’t be a reason or anything that he’d know of, that Tobirama would have done to cause such behavior from Madara. </p>
<p>Izuna thanked Hashirama for his help and promised that he’d find a way to get his Aniki back to the way he was before because he could tell that Hashirama was very worried about his friend. </p>
<p>Izuna took it upon himself to confront Madara about this properly, once and for all.</p>
<p>Madara was enjoying his lunch at one of his favorite restaurants when he saw Izuna popped in. He raised an eyebrow, he thought his little brother would be too busy to have time to see him but welcomed the company, even if he was still in a foul mood. </p>
<p>But Izuna didn’t come to spend time and enjoy a meal with him it seemed as his little brother sat down abruptly and slammed his palms onto the table, enough to shake his cup of green tea, which he gripped quickly to stop a potential disastrous spill.</p>
<p>“Watch it!” He scolded Izuna as he steadied the cup then brought it to his lips for a quick sip.</p>
<p>Izuna decided then to speak. “What is it with Tobi that has you so riled up?” He frowned.</p>
<p>Madara almost choked on his drink then, sputtering as he tried to catch his breath. He placed the cup down and glared at his brother. “What are you going on about, I’m trying to enjoy my lunch here.” He huffed</p>
<p>“I just want to know what’s been bothering you okay? You’ve huffing and puffing for days and according to Hashirama it’s because of Tobi, now tell me what did he do or say to you that’s got you all mad?” Izuna asked as he stole a rice ball from Madara’s plate.</p>
<p>Madara glanced away, his mind drifting back to that conversation they had and how it had made him feel very…excited at the time. He couldn’t admit it, but he was rather turned on at the thought of choking Tobirama while he fucked him senseless. </p>
<p>His cheeks blushed brightly as his thoughts began to get out of hand.</p>
<p>Izuna noticed the change and the obvious coloring of his brother’s cheeks. He stopped eating the rice ball. “Oh.” He simply said as the realization struck. </p>
<p><i>”Ohhhh.”</i> he broke out into a grin as Madara put his face in his hands, knowing his brother figured it out. </p>
<p>“You like him, that’s why you’re so huffy, you can’t handle the idea that you like him around and enjoy his company so you make a show of anger towards him, aw!” Izuna laughed. “You know it’s funny because I’ve always seen you giving him heated glares but I didn’t know it was <i>that kind</i> of heat!” He laughed loudly, causing a few of the other restaurant patrons to give him weird looks. </p>
<p>“I swear it, Izuna if you say anything to anyone especially Tobirama, I will bury you six feet under!” He huffed at him.</p>
<p>“Aw aniki! I won’t say anything because you will. You’re gonna tell Tobi just how you feel and then you two can go fuck your frustrations out!” He sing songed while Madara was sputtering again.</p>
<p>“Like the hell I will! I will say nothing and we certainly wouldn’t be having sex.” He crossed his arms on the table and glared at his half finished plate. “Like he would be interested in me that way.” He said rather sadly.</p>
<p>“Stop being stupid will ya? He doesn’t hate you! You’d be surprised what his response would be to your confession of undying love, he might just ask you to mount him right there on his desk in his office.” Izuna snickered at the new reddening in his brother’s cheeks before getting up, noticing that was brother was about ready to kill him.</p>
<p>“Okay I’m going but I just want you to be happy y’know? I’m sure everything is gonna work out.” He tossed him a wink before hurrying away before Madara could murder him in front of all these witnesses.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Coming back from lunch, Madara was making his way to the office. He was thinking about Izuna’s words and could admit he was right about what he said about confessing his feelings, but it couldn’t do it. At least not now, maybe when he’s on his death bed one day he could do it then but there was no way he could say anything about this to Tobirama. </p>
<p>As he turned the corner to the main hallway that led to the office that he and Tobirama shared, he noticed the albino as well walking towards the office, carrying an armful of scrolls. Madara frowned, knowing he had to keep up his appearances, he caught up with Tobirama in pace and was soon close by his side. Tobirama ignored the man beside him, not interested in dealing with another one of his fits. But Madara kept quiet as he walked before smirking to himself. Taking the opportunity he bumped into Tobirama deliberately, causing him to stumble forward which resulted in him losing his grip on some of the scrolls, ending in them dropping all over the floor, some rolling in different directions. Tobirama cursing as Madara looked down, smirk still ever present, and then up at Tobirama. “Oh, oops, didn’t see you there.” He casually said as he continued his walk into the office doorway.</p>
<p>That was the straw that broke the camel’s back. Tobirama didn’t even gather the fallen scrolls, but tossed the remaining ones in his arms onto the floor as well before marching into the office behind Madara.</p>
<p>“You did that on purpose!” He growled at the man as he stood there glaring him down. Madara could tell how pissed he was, how he stood up at his entire height, which was annoying by the fact that the younger man was taller than him.</p>
<p>“Yeah so, what of it?” Madara crossed his arms as he eyed him. He didn’t think he was going to be confronted like this but he wasn’t about to back down.</p>
<p>“Didn’t think you’d get so riled up over a few of your precious little scrolls touching the ground, but looking at the entire pile you left on the ground now, doesn’t seem so precious I guess.” Madara smirked.</p>
<p>Tobirama huffed as he got more into Madara’s face, he was now able to feel Tobirama’s warm breath on his cheek. He was way too close.</p>
<p>“It’s not about the scrolls, it’s about how you’ve been a complete pain for the past week!” He growled at him, which made Madara shiver, backing away slightly.</p>
<p>“It’s not my fault that your very existence annoys me to no end, that I’ve been very frustrated.” Madara spat back, he didn’t know what he was on about really, Tobirama was annoying yes, but the past days he didn’t really do anything to deserve this treatment. Yes he might let an insult fly here and there but for the most part, Tobirama kept his tongue and did his work. Unlike Madara.</p>
<p>Madara had been causing chaos lately, enough that Tobirama started to spend more time in his lab away from it than in the office, only when he knew Madara wasn’t around, he would come up here. Madara noticed that as well, making no comment to it because what was he supposed to do? He wasn’t going to apologize to him, and he surely wouldn’t beg the man to come back to the office because he missed him. </p>
<p>No, instead he continued his tirades which had gotten worse with Tobirama’s absence. Innocent Hashirama even being on the receiving end of some.</p>
<p>“I haven’t done anything to cause you to react the way you are, unless you’re still hung up about that conversation we had?” He rose an eyebrow at him and Madara’s face scrunched up in irritation.</p>
<p>“Don’t make me laugh! Conversation? More like a babble of inane nonsense from you! This has nothing to do with that!” He turned away from him.</p>
<p>“Oh really? Then why is it ever since then you’ve been a complete horror to be around, suddenly causing fights for no reason, and using the littlest things as an excuse to yell at me or be aggressive with me. Remember when I accidentally bumped into you in the hallway the other day, which was a complete accident as I’m saying but you took it as something else and forcibly shoved me into the wall?” Madara continued to look out the window with his back to Tobirama, not saying a word.</p>
<p>“It’s obvious that conversation had struck a nerve, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have said what I did, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, if that’s what I had done.” He looked at the back of Madara’s head.</p>
<p>“Are you not going to say anything?” He asked the dark haired man.</p>
<p>Madara turned there and sighed, “Well thank you for apologizing.” He said simply.</p>
<p>Tobirama looked at him, waiting. “What?” Madara asked.</p>
<p>“Well I’m waiting for your apology, something along the line of apologizing for being an ass?” He asked, Madara fumed.</p>
<p>“You just admitted that you’re the one who started this, why do I have to apologize?” He gritted his teeth.</p>
<p>“Because it’s only right that you do but whatever, it’s fine. Anyways I have work to do in my lab.” He said with a clipped tone as he moved away from Madara and went to collect his strewn pile of scrolls from the ground. And Madara knows for a fact he’s only going to his lab because he doesn’t want to deal with him anymore.</p>
<p>That’s fine, who needs him anyway? It’s not like he cares. Or maybe he does a little. He let out a groan and collapsed into his desk chair. He’s such an idiot, and now he doesn’t know what to do.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Madara accepted it. He was going to die alone. He really hated himself sometimes for the way he was. Too proud to apologize, and now Tobirama’s fed up with him. </p>
<p>He was busying himself with organizing the scroll cabinet in the office since he had finished his paperwork and wanted to stay busy for the time being. He didn’t want to leave any time to overthink what had been going on between him and Tobirama.</p>
<p>The office of course was empty yet again for the third day this week, since Tobirama practically lived in his lab now. He sighed.</p>
<p>He was trying to reach for the top shelf where a scroll was still left, and couldn’t quite get it, even on the tip of his toes.</p>
<p>That’s when Tobirama decided to make his appearance. “Madara I have a request.” He suddenly stated, and he honestly was very curious what said request is, it must have been really important for Tobirama to address him by his first name.</p>
<p>But he’s going to act like he’s too busy. </p>
<p>“Unless someone is dead or dying, I don’t really care.” He huffed as he tried with all his might to reach the scroll, damnit since when were these shelves so high up? He wanted to scream.</p>
<p>Tobirama noticed and moved right up against Madara, his chest brushing up against his shoulder as he reached up and grabbed the scroll for him, Madara’s eyes widened at the sudden closeness. What the hell is happening right now? “Here.” He said as he placed it in Madara’s palm.</p>
<p>He frowned. Those stupid Senjus and their long-as-fuck arms. Why was everything on them so big?</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, it’s just the way we’re born, a lot of people do appreciate our <i>big</i> genes though.” He heard Tobirama reply and realized he must have said those words out loud, he groaned.</p>
<p>“Hah, whatever I don’t need to know more details than that. Anyways, what’s this request? Hurry up so I can go about my work.” He grumbled, waiting to hear this nonsense. I mean really, the nerve of him to vanish for days in his lab then to have the balls to just come up here to ask him to-</p>
<p>“Kiss me.” Tobirama said to him, and Madara froze, he honestly wasn’t sure if those words actually left the younger man’s mouth or he was hallucinating right now.</p>
<p>“O-okay.” His mouth moved before his brain could stop it. </p>
<p><i>Wait no! This was not how it was supposed to go! You’re mad, you hate him and he hates you remember? There’s no chance for anything more, stop kidding yourself!</i> </p>
<p>His brain was yelling but it couldn’t stop this now, because Tobirama was leaning down and Madara was tilting his head up, and before he knew it, their lips connected.</p>
<p>Tobirama deepened the kiss and Madara was lost, he couldn’t fight it anymore, their tongues collided and wrestled for dominance of their mouthes, and he was loving every moment. It was when Tobirama’s hands travelled, seeking place on his hips now and pulled him closer that he felt what seemed to be a very <i>big</i> problem going on down there.</p>
<p>It was very much obvious that Tobirama was excited, and little Tobirama was too, well it wasn’t so little by the feel of it.</p>
<p>His boner pushed against his thigh and it was enough to stir up Madara’s own arousal, but that was about as far as it was gonna go as he suddenly broke away and shoved Tobirama away from him.</p>
<p>“Stop!” He gasped out and Tobirama fell back on his ass, not expecting to be pushed away so suddenly.</p>
<p>“Madara what-“ He started.</p>
<p>“No, shut up, that did not just happen! It couldn’t have- why would you- just leave me alone.” He growled before making a quick dash for the door. He couldn’t even form a proper sentence by the sheer confusion and racing thoughts in his head. What was that? He thought as he tried to put as much distance between himself and Tobirama as physically possible. </p>
<p>He doesn’t want him, this is just some sick game he’s playing with him.</p>
<p>That was it. It was over.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>;)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Madara didn’t want to see that Senju ever again, he didn’t think his heart would be able to take it. </p>
<p>He had escaped those alluring yet soul- piercing red eyes, scrambling out of the Hokage Tower and quickly hurrying through the streets of the village.</p>
<p>After some time he made it back to the Uchiha compound, taking shelter within his room and ignoring all the confused stares he had gotten from fellow clan members, them being obviously lost at why Madara was flailing around and hurrying through the building. </p>
<p>After making it into his room, he had stubbornly decided that he would never leave it again, not even if an apocalypse broke out or the Uchiha compound were to suddenly go up in flames.</p>
<p>He was not going to face anyone, especially not that pathetic Senju and his ridiculously soft lips, damnit! </p>
<p>He tried his best to think of anything else, anything to distract him from this confused and painful feeling. Why must it be like this? Why couldn’t he just be someone who could not love? Or not feel any type of emotion. This stupid heart of his was getting him into too much trouble and another body part further south as well. </p>
<p>The arousal he had felt earlier had already ebbed away as he practically ran home. He didn’t even care about how ridiculous he may have looked running through the streets, it didn’t matter because he already made a big enough fool of himself in front of the only man he held such love for.</p>
<p>He was sitting cross-legged in his bed now, his head in his hands, very unsure on his next move. Where could he go from here? He wasn’t going to be able work alongside Tobirama, not with these feelings lingering and the amount of awkwardness that would surely lay over both of their heads with every future encounter. </p>
<p>No. It was done. He ruined everything. Maybe he should leave the village? As drastic as it may sound, it was better than suffering like this! He groaned as he threw himself back onto the bed, head against the pillow and an arm sling over his face now. He was screwed either way.</p>
<p>So deep in his thoughts, he failed to hear the commotion outside his room, some muffled shouting and yelling he came to the realization as he sat up right as the door was pushed open by the last person he wanted to see then. </p>
<p>He didn’t quite understand why Tobirama marched into his room so abruptly and even why he would be here in the first place, well he had good idea why but he remained silent.</p>
<p>Behind Tobirama was an angry Hikaku followed by some other of the Uchiha clansmen who were very furious as to why the Senju would just barge onto their property with not so much as a warning or any other particular excuse to be this rude. </p>
<p>As much as Madara hated the situation it was better to face it than to keep running. He sighed as he stood and ordered everyone to leave both him and Tobirama alone to discuss, and reluctantly they listened and left the scene, Hikaku as well but not before casting another glance towards them, eyeing Tobirama as well. Madara rolled his eyes, his cousin really never gave it a rest. </p>
<p>He closed the door rather firmly in his cousin’s face and huffed as he turned to look up at Tobirama, which he hated because damnit it’s not fair that he’s taller!</p>
<p>“And what pray tell, brings you all the way on this side of town?” He huffed as he crossed his arms.</p>
<p>Tobirama looked down at him, “I believe I came to inquire about why you ran off like a scared little child?” He raised an eyebrow as the corners of his lips quirked up. </p>
<p>Madara’s eye twitched and he was very tempted to punch him square in the jaw.</p>
<p>“I did not! I simply removed myself from a situation that I knew would not have ended well, you insufferable-“</p>
<p>“How did you know it wouldn’t have ended well?” Tobirama cut in suddenly which stopped Madara mid rant.</p>
<p>“As far as from what I could tell, you seemed to really enjoy it, then all of sudden I was on the floor and you were running away. And it has left me rather bewildered, had I read this entire situation wrong?” He asked.</p>
<p>Madara frowned, “Read it how? What are you trying to say, Senju?” He huffed at him, not liking how the man could come in here and dare make assumptions.</p>
<p>“Well, I know I’m not the best with my own feelings and emotions and that sometimes it’s hard to grasp the emotions of others as well but I could tell, that you indeed fancy me.” He said matter-of-factly and Madara had to stop himself from shrieking at that statement.</p>
<p>“How dare you! First of all, you were the one who kissed <i>me.</i> So stop trying to twist the idea around in your head that I want this when really you’re just trying to find some excuse to molest me!” He huffed as he turned away.</p>
<p>“Mm, molest. Interesting word choice, but no. I may be inept socially and rather blunt about things and maybe I’m rather too stubborn, but at least I can admit when I have an infatuation. That maybe…I rather fancy you too.” The albino blushed faintly as he looked down, knowing that he must look like some blushing damsel at that moment.</p>
<p>Madara’s heart skipped when he heard him. Did he hear that right? He fancied him, that he actually felt the same way? But..this shouldn’t be, they were enemies and even though they were at peace now, it did not change the fact that they couldn’t fraternize.</p>
<p>He turned to look at the other, shocked at what he saw, the Senju was actually blushing! The color was a very welcomed look on the man’s normally pale complexion.</p>
<p>“Tobirama.” He spoke softly. “Listen, this cannot happen. We can’t do this, and you damn well know why we can’t. We have been enemies for so long, we can’t just flip a switch just like that and be whatever it is this is supposed to be.” He huffed lightly. It was a hard truth.</p>
<p>“Bullshit.” He heard the man respond, his face screwing up into a frown as he looked at the other. </p>
<p>“I’m speaking truth and you know it!” He glared at the man, hoping it would be enough to silence him. It didn’t seem to work however as Tobirama did not back down.</p>
<p>“Just because you’re afraid of the feelings you have for me doesn’t mean I’m going to shove mine down and bear and grin it, when I know it’s inevitable! Why can’t you just admit it?!” He huffed as he moved in closer to Madara, almost boxing him into the wall behind them. </p>
<p>Madara realized how he was now being cornered, like some trapped animal, forced to face his feelings and true self. He hated it, he really did, but there was no way out but to bare his soul and hope he wouldn’t be hurt in the end. </p>
<p>“You…you have no idea how hard it is.” Madara started. “Ever since we were young boys, I’ve despised how you Senju were, that’s how we were taught. Never show mercy for you, you were nothing but scum to us and that we fight to the death no matter what and that it did not matter how many we lost in the fight as long as we took some of you with us.” He said softly.</p>
<p>“I watched you. I watched you kill some of my own and I too have taken the life’s of those of your clan but…it was that day. That day we were out there and you were about to take your blade to Izuna, ready to land the fatal blow on my precious brother. I knew that I couldn’t stop it, that it was the end of his life and that things would never be the same, for when his blood would be spilled it would mean something completely different.” He continued on as Tobirama remained silent.</p>
<p>“But you didn’t- you didn’t kill him, at the last minute it seemed you had chosen to not land a fatal hit but to just injure him enough to incapacitate him on the field, it was painful but he lived. And I had wondered why you did it, only to realize that maybe you felt the same as me? That maybe you didn’t have the intent to kill anyone but just to survive and be the soldier that your clan appointed you as, that if need be you would take a life but it was only so that you could protect yourself and members of your clan.” Madara sighed.</p>
<p>“You took to Izuna’s bedside after that day, no matter how many times I screamed at you to get lost, you would not leave his side, you tended his wounds and made sure he recovered and I didn’t know how to act, I didn’t know you could be so…loving and caring at least not to any Uchiha, I only saw you as a soldier with a goal to end our clan. I think it was then that I started to fall in love with you…” he bit his lip as he felt his eyes starting to sting.</p>
<p>Tobirama smiled warmly, “I remember it vividly, even after countless protests from you, you never once physically stopped me from tending to Izuna, but stayed at my side and watched over us both. I must admit, I had grown very fond of you, even before that day.” He said and Madara’s eyes widened at that. </p>
<p>He laughed gently at the Uchiha’s expression, “Yes, even though I seemed very irritated by your presence, I secretly welcomed it. Ever since you came into Anija’s life he was so bright and happy, I mean he always was but it was different some how, his smiles were even bigger and brighter and his laughs so joyous and to know that you were the reason behind it, made me feel content. That you were the reason to bring such joy, to let him have fond childhood experiences to reflect upon and enjoy even through the tension between our clans, that was when I fell in love.” He blushed brighter.</p>
<p>Madara was speechless. Tobirama had bared his soul to him, had also confessed his feelings and now it was out there in the open. He felt that the ball was in his court now.</p>
<p>He pushed closer to Tobirama then, slowly but surely he reached up and pulled the man down to press his lips to his.</p>
<p>It was soft and slow at first, Madara held Tobirama’s face in his hands still as he tentatively let his tongue trace his bottom lip. It was good, it was soft, it was pleasant, everything he wanted.</p>
<p>Madara pulled them backwards, spinning them and shoving Tobirama, causing the man to fall over onto the bed, back first. He looked up at Madara, and Madara grinned down at him, his confidence gathering up now and he felt more comfortable in the moment.</p>
<p>He climbed onto the bed and straddled the Senju, his hands braced onto the man’s chest, as he gazed down at him. “Today I shall have you under me, Senju.” He purred and he felt Tobirama’s body shudder beneath him, the man obviously liking that.</p>
<p>Madara grinned more, loving this, he slowly moved his hands down, taking his time enjoying the feeling of hard muscle through the clothing.</p>
<p>He reached down to the hem of the shirt and shoved up rather quickly and didn’t give much time for either of them to think too much before he arranged himself enough to lean down and envelop Tobirama’s perky pink left nipple into his warm, wet mouth. The other gasping and arching into the feeling, groaning loudly.</p>
<p>Madara was sure as they got more into this, there would be much more louder and animalistic like sounds that will be very audible, but he didn’t care. He kind of saw it as a way of marking his territory, let anyone whose ear catches the sounds of them in the  throes of passion know that this particular Senju was now off the market. </p>
<p>He switched nipples then but used his index finger to play with the other so that it wouldn’t feel too neglected.</p>
<p>Tobirama was having the time of his life it seemed, judging by the whines and moans and how he squirmed underneath him, boy was he sensitive.</p>
<p>Madara couldn’t wait to see just how really sensitive he was.</p>
<p>Madara pulled back after a while, lightly tugging at the shirt which Tobirama understood, sitting up he shrugged it off and Madara admired the sight of how muscled, and defined he was. </p>
<p>Tobirama smirked, “Enjoying the view I see, but I find it rather unfair that I’m the only one whose semi-clothed.” He hummed and Madara let out a soft chuckle before removing himself from Tobi’s lap, pulling off his coat and leaving on the pants, not taking them off just yet as he climbed back up onto his lap.</p>
<p>Tobirama hummed more at the pleasant sight, his hands resting on Madara’s hips as he ducked his head and licked a trail across Madara’s collarbone, the Uchiha whimpered at the sensation. </p>
<p>Tobirama interchanged between licks and kisses and tempting a small bite here and there before Madara couldn’t take anymore. He was already so aroused, his cock straining against his pants. He huffed as he lightly pushed Tobirama way and back down onto the bed.</p>
<p>“Sorry, it was too much, I don’t want us to get too ahead of ourselves.” He said breathlessly as he removed himself yet again from Tobirama’s lap. This time he removed his pants and underwear, his member popping out freely. The cool air of the room felt good against his heated member as he curled his hand around it and stroked a few times, Tobirama watched on eagerly. </p>
<p>“Huh, didn’t think you’d be packing so much, Uchiha, since you’re so short, I thought everything would be little on you.” He teased him and Madara frowned.</p>
<p>“Oh please, you’re not that much taller than me, now shut up and enjoy the show before I make you shut up.” He ordered, hoping he wouldn’t tease more, but Tobi took it as a challenge. “Oh? And how would you make me shut up exactly?” He purred.</p>
<p>Madara narrowed his eyes at him, “Hmm maybe I might try out that supposed choking kink I have hm?” He raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>Tobirama blushed, turning his gaze to the side, feeling rather embarrassed as he recalled that conversation they had a while back, the one that sparked this whole thing. “And maybe I wouldn’t mind…” Tobirama blushed more and cursed himself for having such a pale face, one that just highlights said blush. </p>
<p>Madara laughed and took the opportunity to pounce on Tobirama which elicited a yelp from the younger man, both of them tumbling my in the bed for a moment before Madara stopped, and got once more this time serious and ready to move forward. He reached down and grabbed at the waistband of Tobirama’s pants, yanking it off in one swift moment, his member springing free and Madara practically choked at the sight.</p>
<p>He was huge! Of fucking course. Damn Senju, everything really were big on them. </p>
<p>And then.</p>
<p>
  <i>Something else caught his eye.</i>
</p>
<p>Was that a-</p>
<p><i>”Are you wearing a goddamn plug??!”</i> Madara blurted as he could not believe his own eyes.</p>
<p>Tobirama grinned at him, “Why yes I am, and?” He bit his lip.</p>
<p>“But you- how did- <i>when did-</i>” he was blabbering now. He was trying to understand what was going on.</p>
<p>“Wait a second! There’s no way you could have put that in before coming here unless...hold it! You did that before coming up to the office didn’t you?! You were-“ </p>
<p>“Expecting us to do it right over my desk?” He asked smoothly.</p>
<p>“Mmm well I was hoping that could have happened but you ran off before we could even get anywhere.” He hummed and watched the Uchiha before him go through an array of emotions, first shock, irritation and then a dark lustful gaze and before Tobirama could say anything, Madara was on him again but had flipped him over onto his stomach with his ass now propped in the air and Madara’s hand already going for the base of the plug, wiggling it about and tugging at softly, testing it.</p>
<p>Tobirama let out a low whine as the plug jostled inside him, brushing up against his prostate. Precome was dripping onto the bedsheets steadily from Tobi’s cock. </p>
<p>Madara was enjoying this, as he got a good grip on the base tugging it out some and pushing it back in repeatedly, making a steady slow rhythm that had Tobi wiggling beneath him.</p>
<p>He decided to stop the torture after a while of him tugging and twisting the plug, finally grabbing and removing it completely, Tobirama’s hole clenched around the nothingness.</p>
<p>Madara licked his lips before moving away momentarily to fetch some lube. </p>
<p>After obtaining it from his nightstand, he poured a generous amount into his palm and warmed it well before he started to slick up his member well.</p>
<p>“Gonna get to it anytime soon?” Tobirama huffed as he looked over his shoulder. Clearly he was fed up with waiting.</p>
<p>“Never thought you’d be so eager for cock.” Madara sassed as he slapped Tobirama’s firm left cheek, then giving it a soft squeeze, causing the man underneath him to yip and wiggle.</p>
<p>“Hey! Watch it.” He groaned and Madara took it upon himself to smack him again. “First of all, you’re not the one in charge here, so sit pretty and be a good little boy.” He chuckled as he rubbed his ass gently, then sliding his cock up against the globes slowly, pushing it in between his ass crack a few times.</p>
<p>“Come on, I’m dying here.” Tobirama grumbled and Madara rolled his eyes before gripping Tobi’s hip with one hand while guiding his member with the other, pushing the head against the tight ring of muscle.</p>
<p>Tobirama gasped as he felt the intrusion, he gripped onto the sheets as he let Madara inch his way inside, humming once he was finally bottomed out.</p>
<p>Madara tested the waters, rocking into the man and smirked as he had gotten a response of the man’s ass coming back to meet him. His grip on the man’s hips tightened then as he pulled out all the way until only the tip remained before slamming straight in, carrying enough force behind it to send Tobirama jerking forward on the mattress. </p>
<p>Madara kept up the pace, drowning in the sensations he felt, Tobirama was so tight, warm and powerful, his hole practically sucked him in. He was enjoying it all until Tobirama had to open his mouth.</p>
<p>“That’s all you got? Hmm, expected a bit more.” He hummed thoughtfully, Madara growled, his eye twitching.</p>
<p>Tobirama knew he was irritating the man above him, smiling to himself as he continued, “I mean, I guess you’re all talk, I would think you’d be a monster in bed but I guess I was–<i>mmph!</i> Madara had taken a hand off his hip and placed into onto the back of the albino’s head and firmly shoved it into the mattress, silencing his comments. Tobirama tried talking again but it all came out as muffled incoherent sounds.</p>
<p>He smirked as he kept his face in the mattress, he much rather suffocate the Senju than listen to his sass. </p>
<p>“Shut up and take the dick that you wanted so desperately.” He spoke as he angled his hips anew and pounded into him, hitting the perfect spot now as Tobirama began to cry into the bed.</p>
<p>Madara was going to ruin him, wreck him wholly to the point he wouldn’t be able to walk let alone sit properly for the next week.</p>
<p>He removed his hand from the back of Tobirama’s head now, letting him get the chance to breathe again as enjoyed the sight of Tobirama sputtering and trying to catch his breath.</p>
<p>“Bastard.” He heard him say.</p>
<p>Nevertheless, Madara decided it was time for a change of scenery, pulling out of him suddenly then flipping him over onto his back easily.</p>
<p>Tobirama let out a soft huff as he sat up on his elbows and eyed him, “Really now, face to face?” He licked his lips as he waited patiently.</p>
<p>“Of course, can’t miss you lose your composure when you’re coming all over my dick.” He smirked as Tobirama’s cheeks lit a new of bright red as he gripped the man’s thighs and pulled, making him fall back onto his back now as lifted his legs to place on his shoulders.</p>
<p>Tobirama gasped, not expecting Madara to hoist him up so. He was only given a few seconds before he was being pushed into again and the punishing pace went on.</p>
<p>Madara leaned down, bending Tobirama in half practically, knowing he could take it for he was very flexible, and he knew this because he may or may not spy on Tobirama while he did his morning yoga stretches every day. </p>
<p>Tobi whined loudly as he reached out, wrapping his arms around Madara’s neck as he took every inch, feeling himself so full. </p>
<p>“Fuck, fuck! Choke me!” He blurted out. Madara raised a brow and removed Tobi’s hands so he pull away to look at him. </p>
<p>“You want me to choke you?” He asked, trying to confirm what he just heard. </p>
<p>“Yes, you heard right! Now please just do it!” He begged as he took Madara’s hands in his and guided them to his throat. “Choke. Me. I want to feel it…while you’re fucking me senseless.” He said softly as his hands slid to Madara’s waist, waiting patiently. </p>
<p>He did always fantasize about a moment like this but now that he was presented with it, he was worried at the thought of hurting him. </p>
<p>“Oh Kami, for the love of- you won’t hurt me, I swear, please Madara…do it. I’ll tap your wrist twice if I need you to let go, alright?” He looked up at him, red to obsidian as he awaited the response.</p>
<p>“Mmm you know I have fantasized about choking you but it was in a completely different context from this.” He chuckled lightly, trying to get the nervous energy out of him.</p>
<p>His hands caressed the expanse of Tobi’s neck before he finally started to tighten his grip slowly. It wasn’t tight per say, but firm enough in his opinion. He rocked back up into Tobirama as he gripped his throat more confidently now, squeezing more.</p>
<p>Tobirama’s reaction giving his a good idea to how he was performing as the man’s eyes closed and he wheezed out a groan. He kept thrusting slowly at first, still giving both him and Tobi time to adjust to this new situation.</p>
<p>Once he deemed it okay now, his pace increased as he was now steadily slamming back into the younger man, the bed creaking below them and soft little whispered grunts that were managing to escape Tobirama’s lips.</p>
<p>He kept going, his hands tightened more on Tobirama’s throat now as he shoved his cock deeply and rapidly, he was feeling the beginnings of his climax, speeding up as much as he could to try and bring Tobirama over the edge.</p>
<p>He could hear how the whispered grunts were getting less and less, worrying that he may be causing Tobi to pass out and was about to release but Tobirama’s hands shot up quickly grasping both his hands to keep them there. His eyes opening, unblinking as he focused on Madara now.</p>
<p>Madara bit his lip as he resumed his pace for it had stuttered to a stop when his hands were grabbed, but now he relaxed and got back into his rhythm.</p>
<p>He angled his hips more and pistoned in and out as he gazed into Tobirama’s eyes. He was so close now, and staring down at Tobirama like this while he was flushed, debauched and gasping from the chokehold, it was doing things to Madara definitely, enough for him to activate his Sharingan right there to capture every moment.</p>
<p>And it seemed in that same moment that the act of the whirling of his Sharingan coming to life was what did it for Tobirama as his eyes suddenly rolled back into his skull and he shook as he let out a strangled cry, come spilling out in long streaks, landing on his stomach and some shooting high as to his collarbone.</p>
<p>Madara gasped out as he felt Tobi’s hold clenching and pulsing around him which was enough to drive him over the edge. With a loud groan, his hands tightened more around Tobirama as spilled his load, filling the man up to the brim.</p>
<p>As he came down from his orgasm, his hands grew slack around Tobi’s neck and he rolled off onto his back next to Tobirama tiredly.</p>
<p>It indeed was a lot of come for a lot of it was heavily leaking out of Tobi and onto the sheets but he didn’t care, he was so blissed out, hanging on cloud nine, he couldn’t tell what was up from down.</p>
<p>Madara was breathless and trying to focus his gaze as he somehow went blurry when he orgasmed. He blinked and turned to look at Tobirama who was unmoving, just a simple rise and fall of his chest, either he too is trying to catch himself or he was already knocked out from the sheer force of his orgasm. </p>
<p>It didn’t matter which it was though as he moved closer to snuggle the man next to him. He was content now, and he could finally say he fell hard for Tobirama Senju.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hikaku had made it his business to linger around the door just in case there was a fight or situation he had to handle. He did not like the idea of that Senju being left alone with Madara. Being the nosy cousin he was, he had his ear held up right against the door and tried to catch snippets of the conversation. But what he did not expect was the sound of moans and grunts pouring out from the other side.</p>
<p>He jumped from the door with a small shriek and quickly covered his ears as he dashed down the hall and as far away from this mess as humanely possible. He was never eavesdropping again!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/juniorstxrk">say hi on twitter✨</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>